


Undignified

by kleinedel, kleinedell



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinedel/pseuds/kleinedel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinedell/pseuds/kleinedell
Summary: An informal (?) conversation about marriage and whatnot.





	Undignified

“You know,” Cain muses quietly as Reinhardtzar hoists him onto the countertop, settling in between Cain’s legs before leaning down to kiss Cain’s forehead. “If we get married, I’m going to need a stepping block of some sorts when we get to the ceremony.” His voice is light and flippant like he’s not serious, and even Cain himself isn’t sure why he’s said that.

Reinhardtzar is quiet, his face giving nothing away and for a moment, Cain thinks he’s said something wrong. Heart in his throat, Cain leans away for a moment and laughs nervously, trying to play it off as a joke, like he’d meant for it to be a joke before Reinhardtzar leans forward again, pressing another kiss to Cain’s forehead.

“Marriage huh?” Reinhardtzar asks, voice scarily neutral as he stares at Cain. He cracks a smile and leans forward again, dropping his head onto Cain’s shoulder before he chuckles lowly. “Humans and rushing things. You’re already thinking about it?”

“Yes-Well… I… You see… I _ -Gahhhhh _ .” Cain forgets how to put words together coherently and he slams his head into Reinhardtzar’s shoulder before he can embarrass himself further, quietly chanting a mantra to calm down in his head.  It doesn’t help when Reinhardtzar starts  _ laughing _ and Cain punches him in the shoulder with no real force, hissing a “ _ Shut up _ .”

Reinhardtzar does not shut up.

And Cain is pinned between and the countertop so he has to wait until Reinhardtzar pulls himself together, doing his best to glare-- “Cain you look like a child who’s candy’s been taken away” -- another punch is thrown. Reinhardtzar catches it, dwarfing Cain’s hand in his own, shaking it before cooing, “Awww, little baby hands-” in the tone that drives Cain up the wall.

Something along the lines of  _ I’ll kill you _ is halfway formed on Cain’s tongue before Reinhardtzar bends down again and kisses him. Cain melts into the kiss, any thoughts he had previously promptly crumbling to nothing.

Reinhardtzar is ridiculously good at kisses and at making Cain shut up when he wants to.

After Reinhardtzar pulls away, Cain a little dazed from the lack of air, he grins down at Cain. “When we get married, I’ll just pick you up,” he says casually, making a move to lift Cain up before Cain slaps his hands away. “You’re light and I do it all the time.”

“That,” Cain replies defiantly with a bit of a haughty undertone, “would be undignified.”

“More undignified than looking like a child that needs a stool to wash their hands?” Reinhardtzar counters without hesitation, raising an eyebrow and Cain clams up, dumbfounded once more because well. Reinhardtzar’s right. He’s terrible. But right. “I mean you  _ could _ get those… Stick things that the clowns use to get taller-”

“You mean stilts?” Cain corrects Reinhardtzar instinctively and instantly regrets it when Reinhardtzar nods solemnly, trying too hard to keep a straight face.

“Oh good, you already know what they are.” Reinhardtzar pauses, as if gauging if it’s safe to say his next words and Cain can already predict them, knowing Reinhardtzar’s going to say them..

After all, stilts are associated with one thing that Reinhardtzar can easily turn into an insult.

“Cain, are you sure you’re not a cl-”

“ _ Shut up shut up shut up- _ ” Cain chants to drown him out because this is his worse nightmare and god, he wants the earth to swallow him up. He’s glad no one else is within hearing range. “You are a terrible person-”

“You mean draph, I’m not a human.”

Sometimes, Cain would like to threaten to throttle Reinhardtzar but then he knows Reinhardtzar would bring up the  _ baby hands _ thing again. He also knows that his hands can’t fit around Reinhardtzar’s neck, that’s a given fact. His hands are average for a human, it’s not his fault that draph hands are so big.

Cain throws his hands up in the air. He misses being the only smart mouthed one around because he’s learning that being sassed right back is something he actually doesn’t like that much. He sighs, deciding not to prolong a losing exchange and Reinhardtzar chuckles again, tipping Cain’s head back for another quick kiss.

Cain sees the laughter dancing around in Reinhardtzar’s eye and slumps against the draph’s chest, sulking a bit. He’s determined to give Reinhardtzar the cold shoulder for at least a bit but he can’t help but let out something that sounds embarrassingly like a purr when Reinhardtzar starts carding his hand through his hair.

He shuts his eyes and lets himself relax, basking in the warmth radiating off of Reinhardtzar, telling himself  _ next time _ even though he knows next time will be the same anyways.

He almost drifts off to sleep, right there on the countertop wrapped up in Reinhardtzar’s arms before he remembers something Reinhardtzar’s said only a couple minutes earlier. “Wait!” he almost shouts, jerking upright again, narrowly missing a chance to bash Reinhardtzar’s nose with the top of his head.

“What is it?” Reinhardtzar looks unperturbed, maybe slightly miffed at the near miss at his nose but calm despite Cain’s outburst.

“You said  _ when _ not  _ if _ we got married-” The simple word is throwing him off too much and he can’t finish his sentence, opening his mouth before it clacks shut again. 

A beat of silence and Cain wonders if he’s misheard or it was a slip up on Reinhardtzar’s part before Reinhardtzar clears his throat. “What about that?” Reinhardtzar’s casual and unconcerned again and Cain  _ wishes _ he could learn that level of poker face around Reinhardtzar. Or at least be as suave as he usually is around the crew and his fellow Idelvans but somehow, it never seems to happen and he’s a bit of a blundering mess.

Cain is careful, not sure whether he wants to ask. It’s unknown territory. Yes, they call each other lovers and yes,  _ I love you _ is not so much of a dangerous thing to say anymore but he’s never thought about the future in away that involved… That.

At least not seriously.

“So… You’d marry me?” he forces out, heart hammering dangerously in his chest. He refuses to meet Reinhardtzar’s gaze.

Reinhardtzar grasps his chin and tips his head up before he looks down at him before pulling away, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. Cain huffs at the non-answer while Reinhardtzar presses a final kiss to the back of Cain’s hands, dropping his hand afterwards.

“Well, you’ll have to find out, won’t you?” Reinhardtzar counters craftily, Cain sitting there dumbly for a moment before he reacts.

“ _ Tzar- _ ”

“Of course,” Reinhardtzar caves almost instantly, “I’d marry you. As annoying as you are--”

Cain barks out a laugh. “I thought you were going to be sweet.”

“--I would spend the rest of my life with you, married or not.” Reinhardtzar’s voice tapers off into a quieter, much more tender tone and Cain knows that without a doubt, that he’s completely serious.

Cain falls silent, swallowing thickly, blinking furiously. There are so many  _ feelings  _ just building up in his throat and he knows that there are tears pooling in his eyes because he never expected quite an answer.

“Ah-”

“No, wait-” Reinhardtzar’s eye widens when Cain sniffles. “Don’t  _ cry, _ I-”

* * *

When Lyria pops into the kitchen for a small snack with Vyrn, Cain’s standing on the countertop while Reinhardtzar swipes at his legs with the occasionally grunting, “ _ Get down you idiot before you break your neck _ .” He sounds irritated.

“Silver bands are better you absolute buffoon-” Cain argues, dancing dangerously close to the edge and Lyria blinks, not sure what to do as she watches Reinhardtzar makes another grab before he misses.

“You can’t ask me to marry you and then call me a buffoon because I think gold bands are better-”

“I haven’t proposed yet!”

“And you never will if you break your neck  _ please get down so we can have this conversation like normal people _ -”

Lyria steps out of the kitchen and shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLAY THE STORY FOR THE NALHENGRADE ARC IT IS SO SO GOOD. all i can say is thanks Qrow making me stan Cain. yeehaws, i've got him ringed


End file.
